No Lies
by kyuuka yayoi
Summary: Hobbits love freely, they give everything wanting nothing in return. Dwarfs love selfishly, keeping their loves for themselves; guarding it like their treasure. Can two individuals get pass their beliefs?


**Hello guys! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in the past months. But I'll start right now. And to vampygurl402, I know I promised this to you a long a very long time ago…. But here it is!**

**The story goes after the story line of the movie, I'll stray a bit from the movie's plot, meaning this will be slightly AUish, and I still don't know my way around the Hobbit as much as I know my way around the other fandoms I write about, so feel free to point me out if I go to OOC with every character. **

_**fic prompt**_

_**Hobbits love openly and freely. They open their hearts gladly for they expect love in equal shares. They will do anything for the ones they love, almost selflessly when it comes down to it, for they require no reward and no return.**_

_**Dwarves seldom find love and when they do, they love as they know how to. They guard their feelings as preciously as they guard their treasure. Theirs is an all-consuming, possessive, and selfish love, more bent on owning and using than acceptance and exchange.**_

_**So when a dwarf loves a hobbit, how can they know what each of them expects from one another? What made them think it would be easy to navigate between such different cultures and personalities?**_

**No Lies (A the Hobbit fanfic)**

**Prologue**

**BILBO POV**

I was in front of my bed, smoking a pipe and looking out of the window of my overly large room; contemplating of the things that happened in the past months. I know it's been a while since I embarked on the journey. A journey which someone dear to me was almost lost… after I learned he was alive, I felt happiness that I've never felt before. Then I didn't waste any more time and confessed everything I feel for him. It took a long time before he admitted that he felt the same way too.

After that he quickly asked me to come and live with him, in the land he said I helped them free. I quickly obliged, feeling happy that finally I can be together with him living our lives together side by side; helping each other reach the things we dreamed of. At least that is what I thought.

It is really sad though that even though I have him with me, I feel like he's going further away with each step I take. I feel like even though I'm in his arms; I still feel so cold it's almost unbearable.

Even if I want to, I can't find it in me to give up on him and find someone else. I wonder if it had something to do with my race's nature or not but even if I want to let go, I just couldn't; even if I want to just march away and go back to the Shire, I stumble back to him.

And to make everything worse, I do not remember myself being like this; it's like I'm being sucked deep into something that there isn't any way out of.

"Bilbo." I heard his deep slightly raspy voice behind me. "Why aren't you with us during dinner?" He asked as he snaked his arms around me from behind.

"I was reminiscing over the things that happened to all of us, I was thinking too hard therefore I didn't realize the time." I replied.

"Are you sure? Or are you thinking about plans on how to get out of my grasp and run back to the Shire?" He said holding me tighter against him.

I breathed in deeply, holding on my pipe tighter so I would not drop it. "I came with you here willingly; despite knowing the fact that I might get hurt or miss my home. What makes you think that I would want to leave, despite knowing that you want me here, Thorin?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Nothing, just making sure that you won't leave me… you are mine Bilbo. I just want to make sure that you knew better than to ran away from me." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"You know I won't… you know I love you too much to do that." I said as I embraced him back.

"Come on now, let's retire for the day." He said as he led me towards the bed we share. We both stripped down to our thinnest layer of clothing, and then he embraced me again as soon as we got settled under the covers.

"Will you forget about the Shire and stay forever here with me if I asked you to?" He said out of the blue.

"Yes." I replied even if I don't think I really can.

"Good to know." He said as he closed his eyes.

Then I let the tear drops fall from my eyes thinking "How did it come to this?"

**I know this is quite short, but the next chapter will be up on the 7****th****. (Philippine standard time, GMT +8) **


End file.
